Random YuGiOh Special
by Silver Wolf 551
Summary: Luna and Crystal try to have a fun time with the Yu-Gi-Oh cast but sadly, chaos, jokes, and action ensues! Send in your dares! Ryou X OC and Bakura X OC. Rated because of cursing and other stuff.
1. Insanity Begins

**AN: Hey fans out there! Welcome to my world of insanity! This is a special fanfic just to lighten my mood a bit. Luna and Crystal are premiering in this story so enjoy! By the way, if you send a lot of comments in a character of your choice will read it.**

**Inspiration: LK's abridged series and my own insanity!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Crystal and Luna… and her two dogs! Some Little Kuriboh jokes might be in here so that is not mine!**

Summary: Luna and Crystal _try_ to have a fun time with the Yu-Gi-Oh cast but sadly, chaos, jokes, and action ensues! Ryou X OC and Bakura X OC.

Random Yu-Gi-Oh Special

Insanity Begins

Luna walked into the room with her yami, expecting the whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast waiting there. Instead, only Ryou was sitting there on the couch reading a magazine she had randomly ordered. Luna looked at all the papers that were in her hands. She could tell her friends were _not_ going to enjoy this. She walked up to Ryou and gave him a hug. He returned it kindly but settled back to reading the magazine.

"So where's your yami?" Crystal asked quickly.

"Hey! Don't be rude! Say 'hi' first." Luna scolded. Why did yamis have to be sooo immature sometimes?

"He's coming. We were at a party at Yugi's place when we got your invitation. I was the first to leave." He added quickly with a smile.

_Why did he have to be soooooo adorable!? _Luna thought.

"Ok. Guess we'll wait then. Right Hikari?"

"I agree Crystal." She responded.

_Several hours later…_

Luna had fallen asleep on the other couch when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and looked around. Her yami had fallen into slumber on the third couch and was now snoring away in bliss. Ryou had also fallen asleep with the magazine in his lap.

Luna heard someone knock on the door again. She walked over to open the door and when Luna did, the whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast was there, minus Mai because she was shopping and minus Mokuba since he'd been kidnapped… again.

Luna welcomed them all in to notice her yami searching for Bakura in the crowd. When she found him, he was glomped by his biggest fangirl ever.

"Get the bloody hell off me!" He looked at Luna with fear in his eyes. "Get her off! Get her off! GET HER OFF OF ME!!!" He practically screeched. She ran to help him and successfully pried Crystal off.

"Ummm… I recommend you sit over there, Bakura." Luna pointed to the furthest couch.

"Ryou? Wake up!" She prodded Ryou in the shoulder to emphasize her point. He woke up and seated himself upright.

"Alright then! We are here today to respond to comments that I have received from my buddies."

"Where are da pizzas?" Joey asked.

"Ummm… Crystal? You did order the pizzas, right?" She was swooning over Bakura while he looked at her, disgust in his eyes. "Crystal! Pizzas, did you order them?"

"Yup! I sure did! They were just busy today." She responded.

"Riiiiight. Ok, first question is from ArceniaGirl. It's for Yugi and Yami. Luna handed the paper over to them and told them to read aloud.

"Ok. It reads _'Since you two are very alike, how long does it take to do your hair in the morning?' _Well-" Yami tried to respond before being cut off by Bakura.

"Probably takes four hours! Girly boys!" He screamed.

"Hey! Shut up 'kitty'! Yugi yelled.

"I am not a kitty!" Bakura yelled back.

"Prove it 'fluffy'!"

"You did _not_ just go there! Bring it on 'shorty'!"

"Hey! Buzz off! Tri-color hair is better than creampuff-white!" Yami yelled joining in on the fight. Crystal jumped up to defend Bakura.

"Watch yourself 'starfish'!" She yelled at Yugi and Yami. In almost an instant Crystal screeched and attacked Yugi and Bakura followed by rounding on Yami. A puff of smoke popped up where the four were brawling. Every once in a while you could see Crystal pulling Yugi's hair in the dust cloud or Bakura being punched in the nose by Yami and then retaliating by kicking him where it hurts. Soon enough, the group decided this was entertaining. They found popcorn and soda and were watching as the fight played out.

"You are an albino!" Yami yelled from somewhere in the cloud.

"Hey! Bugger off 'pinky'!" Retaliated Bakura.

"Yeah! Go buy yourselves some more hair gel!" Crystal yelled.

"Why don't you go buy some scissors!? You're hair is a little overgrown!" Screamed Yugi.

"Hey! You just dissed Luna too, 'midget'! Sucker Punch!" Screeched Crystal.

"Yeah! British Kick!" Screamed Bakura. They heard Yami groan after Bakura screamed that.

"No fair! Short punch!" Yugi screamed, sounding a lot like a girl.

Crystal laughed because she had easily dodged it. "Fangirl Facts and Punch!" In an instant Crystal started spouting out random facts about Bakura and punched Yugi in the gut.

"Yami Kick!" Screamed Yami who kicked Bakura right where it hurts causing him to whimper and collapse to the ground.

"You did not just hurt my Bakura-kins!" Crystal's eyes could now be seen through the smoke because they were glowing red. "Shadow Realm Back-Flip Kick!" She yelled. Soon after, Yugi and Yami were seen flying out of the cloud, hitting dead center on the wall. They slid off and landed on the floor with a thud. When the cloud dissipated, Crystal stood triumphant.

"Hmp! Teaches you to call my Bakura a creampuff." She quickly helped Bakura up and on to a chair and ran to get some bandages and Advil.

Luna looked over at Ryou. "Does he act like this every day?"

"Sadly, yes." Ryou frowned, watching as Crystal gave Bakura Advil and other trinkets. Luna had called the back-up people to help Yugi and Yami. They assisted them onto their chairs.

"As I was saying," Yami continued, sounding dizzy with several pieces of his shirt missing. Yugi was in shock so he remained silent. "It takes us about two hours."

"My apologies to any readers who were offended by this act of violence." Luna stated.

"Oh please! The fans love violence! Right guys?" Duke said, everyone agreeing with him.

"Ummm… Ok then. Next letter is from M and M 909, who is one of my fanfic buddies, it's to Ryou."

He sat up and took the paper. "It reads-" He stopped reading halfway and started to blush madly.

"Hikari? Aren't you going to read it?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we skip this one?"

"Why? I don't see what's wrong with it." Luna snatched the paper away from Ryou. She moved her eyes along the paper, reading the paper. When she finished her eyes widened. "Ryou, answer it." She commanded.

"I don't want to!" Ryou whined. Bakura came up to Luna.

"May I have the paper?" Luna nodded and gave the paper to Bakura.

_If my Yami says my feelings out loud, I'm going to kill him. _Ryou thought.

"Ohhh! I see why my Hikari doesn't want to answer." He handed the paper to Seto, who passed it to Duke, who passed it to Tristan, and so on. When it finally reached Luna, she handed it to Ryou.

"Fine! It reads '_Do you have a crush on Luna?'_." Everyone started to laugh, which caused Ryou to turn bright red.

"Answer it, Ryou!" Seto taunted.

"…" Ryou didn't answer.

"Alright, I'll answer for him." Bakura stated, inhaling a large breath of air. "He- Ack!" Bakura was tackled by Ryou who was _still_ a bright shade of red.

"Shut up Yami! We've discussed this before! No spilling my secrets!" Ryou screeched. In an instant, Luna grabbed Ryou by the shoulder and pulled him off of Bakura, who was bleeding from his nose and babbling nonsense words.

Crystal gasped. "We're all out of Advil! What do we do!?"

"Ryou, please answer it." Luna begged.

Ryou sighed. "Fine. Maybe a little…"

"Maybe a lot!" Bakura yelled, still bleeding from his nose. Everyone burst into laughter while Ryou started to whimper.

"Looks like someone scored… an epic fail!" Rex and Weevil cried simultaneously. Luna whistled. Her two huskies came and snarled at Rex and Weevil.

"We're out!" Weevil managed to yelp while being chased out of the building by Phoebe. After Maya and Phoebe completed their job, they settled back down at Luna's feet.

Yami Marik _tried _to make "the move" on Luna by "yawning" and stretching his arm out.

_Almost there… So close… Two inches away…_

Ryou snapped and slapped Yami Marik's hand away from Luna.

"Hey! Bugger off from _my_ love interest!" He yelled.

"Bring it on Binky boy **(AN: Copyright Little Kuriboh)**!" Yami Marik shouted. Another dust cloud appeared where the two were fighting. But instead of taking more popcorn to the microwave, Luna joined the brawl. She looked around and saw Ryou desperately trying to punch out Yami Marik, obviously failing. She ran up to Yami Marik and proceeded to take time in beating him up.

"Luna Punch! Moon Kick!" She yelled, successfully landing two high charged blows into Yami Marik's gut.

"Limey Push!" Ryou screeched failing at even moving Yami Marik. He countered and punched Ryou hard enough to make several buildings explode. Ryou skidded off and didn't have the strength to get back up. Luna narrowed her eyes. She needed to focus on where his weak points were.

"Wolf Pressure Point Jabs!" Luna moved around Yami Marik so swiftly, successfully jabbing every pressure point, she _did _look like a wolf. Her eyes were so narrow with a look of wildness in them, they resembled those of the _Canis Lupis_, the wolf **(AN: Yes, that is the real scientific name for a wolf.)**. He groaned and collapsed to the ground.

"I can't move!" He managed to say.

"That's because I blocked a lot of your motion nerves, simply by jabbing your pressure points." Luna responded, dusting herself off. She walked over to Ryou and helped him up. He wasn't bleeding but he was shaken up.

"Ummm… Ok, next question!" Crystal yelled, assisting her Hikari with grabbing Ryou placing him on the couch.

"Ok the next question is to Tristan. It's from Lava Panther, who is also a fanfic buddy of mine." Luna said giving the paper to Tristan.

"Ok. It says _'Do you like fat squirrels?'_. Of course I do! They're fluffy, and cute, and fat!" Tristan shouted like an idiot.

Luna face palmed herself. "That's all the time we have today. So join back in next time!"

"Or we'll send you to the Shadow Realm!" All the yamis shouted.

_I'm surrounded by morons! Except for Ryou, Bakura, and Crystal, they're fairly normal. Well… Bakura not so much but whatever!_ Luna thought.

**AN: There's Chapter One of my insanity! Come back for more and don't forget to review on your way out! Toodles!**


	2. Poop Is An Energy Resource?

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. This story, the OCs, and the new idea for an energy resource are mine however.**

Poop Is An Energy Resource?

Luna walked in the hallway of her house for the second questions day. Her yami was striding quietly beside her, which was surprising since Luna usually had to restrain her from tormenting small children or attacking random objects.

"Why are you so excited today?" Luna asked.

"Bakura said he was coming early today. Something about his paycheck… and fangirls."

"Well, he wasn't lying. We have to go pick up Ryou today."

"Yay! I get to see my Bakura-kins early today!" Crystal started to clap.

When they reached Luna's mom's car in the front yard, Crystal realized something.

"Luna, do you know how to drive?"

"No. I thought you did."

"I lied…"

"Then how are we going to pick up Ryou and Bakura?!" Luna yelled.

"Mai?" Crystal suggested.

"She's shopping."

"Seto?"

"Doesn't answer calls from average people."

"The bus?"

"Fine." Luna agreed.

- - - - =

Luna and Crystal were sitting on the bus, riding to Ryou's apartment. People walked by them and occasionally asked if they were twins, of course they answered "yes". They looked alike after all, with some minor differences. While Luna's eyes were a clear crystal blue, Crystal's **(The irony that her yami has the same name) **were a midnight blue. Another difference was their hair. Luna had two wisps of her dark chocolate hair curling her face with strands of hair covering the top of her eyes. Crystal's hair was the same color but had several large strands of hair around her face and the bangs above her eyes were more erratic. Their height was close to the same, Crystal being an inch taller.

Soon they reached the building, went into it, and on board the elevator.

Finally, they reached their floor and got off. Luna got off calmly while Crystal, on the other hand, got off too excitedly.

"I can't wait! Where's my Bakura?" Crystal asked quickly when she realized Bakura and Ryou weren't nearby.

"We have to pick them _at_ their apartment." Luna answered while searching for her cell phone in her pocket.

"Oh. Where's their apartment?"

"Dang it! I forgot his number and apartment number! Luna yelled, attracting a few stares.

"I'll find it!" Crystal yelled.

"Wait! Don't-" Luna started but couldn't finish considering Crystal started opening apartment doors without knocking.

"Hey! Who are you? Get out!" A man yelled while slamming the door in Crystal's face. Luna strode over to her yami and helped her up.

"You know you can just search for shadow magic or a dark presence with the bracelet right?" Luna asked.

"You're right! Thank you, Hikari!" Crystal yelled nearly suffocating Luna with a death hug.

"Ok, just don't kill me!" Luna managed to squeak out. After letting Luna out of the death hug, Crystal grabbed the Millennium Bracelet from her wrist and held it in her palm. The Eye of Ra started to glow and the beam of purple energy it emitted formed a trail across the corridor.

"Come on, Luna!" Crystal yelled.

- - - - =

After several minutes of following the beam, they finally reached a door numbered "459". Luna looked at the mailbox and saw the last name "Bakura".

Crystal saw it too and released a squeal that could scare any other fangirl off. Luna was about to knock when she heard yelling from inside.

"Bakura, why is there rotten food in the microwave?! Hurry up, Luna will get here soon!"

"Relax! Your 'crush' can wait!"

"I already told you, I don't have a crush on her!"

"Tell that to Luna, she'll punch you out faster than you can say 'dumped'! Not only that, you admitted it to everyone on the Internet fandom yesterday!

"Well! Who's to say I wasn't ly-" Ryou was cut off when his door collapsed. Luna, being one of the few hikaris who could control Shadow Magic with the expertise of any yami, caused the door's hinges to fail.

"You know, I've been standing out here the entire time and you can't stop to think about my feelings?!" She yelled.

"Luna! You… uh… came early. I didn't expect you to-"

"Save it, creampuff!" Luna yelled. "I actually felt bad for you but I think Bakura is nicer than you are now!"

"In your face, Hikari!" Bakura laughed.

"Come on! I have a show to host!" Luna yelled to Ryou. They all filed out, Crystal and Luna being last since they had to fix the door.

- - - - =

Luna hailed a taxi down and had just enough money to get back to her home/studio. Luna had put on her earphones to listen to her Iphone's music, Crystal sat down next to Bakura, Bakura pretended that he didn't care, and Ryou sat next to Luna and started to fidget with some spare change in his pocket. Ryou closed up the barrier that separated the driver's half from the passengers' half.

"Luna, I'm sorry. Bakura was just being annoying I swear!" Ryou said. Luna pulled one earphone out of her ear to hear better.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"He isn't. It's a sincere apology." Bakura stated, most likely tapping into his Hikari's mind.

"It's true." Crystal backed up.

"Ok, I guess I believe you. Besides, you're too cute to turn down!" Luna said placing the earphone back in her ear while Ryou breathed a sigh of relief.

- - - - =

When they arrived at Luna's house she noted that Bakura was darting around the house.

"What are you looking for?" She asked after it got annoying.

"The bathroom! Where is it?!" Bakura shouted. Luna pointed to a door down the hallway. "Thank you!" Bakura ran off toward it.

Luna walked over to a door and clicked it open. The studio was just as she left it, messy. She walked in and saw Crystal had directed Ryou inside. Yami Marik was on the floor just where Luna left him after she blocked his nerves from moving.

"Are you going to let me go now?" He asked.

"Hmmm… No, you hurt my Ryou so I'm gonna leave you there. And we're going to call you 'Melvin' from now on because I'm tired of saying 'Yami Marik'."

"Fine."

After Bakura had returned from his trip to the bathroom, Luna grabbed the television remote and turned it on. The channel it was on was talking about the oil resources being used up and that we'd run out in sixty-some years.

"They should think of a new resource to use instead of oil." Ryou stated.

"Hmmm…" Luna was trying to think of one.

"Isn't poop renewable?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah. So?" Bakura counter-asked.

"Can't they just use that instead?"

"That makes sense." Luna said.

"Can I have a word in this?" Melvin asked.

"No!" Everyone yelled at him.

"But how would they collect it in mass numbers?" Ryou asked Crystal.

"Well, they could try to milk it out from animals by-"

"Ewww! Yami, please don't talk about that!" Luna gagged.

"It's true! Or they could just hire people to do that for them." She continued. Suddenly, Alice **(AN: Character from ****Dragons of Chaos****)** ran up to Luna with a few papers.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked Alice.

"Well, remember that ArceniaGirl from yesterday?"

"Yeah. I didn't know who she was."

"I searched our data banks, and it turns out that she is the character from your unwritten story Wolf Pack."

"Oh! Kaya actually sent us a question." Luna said.

"Yup. And she sent us another question: 'When are you going to post up my story?'"

"Tell her that the story will be posted when I finish Dragons of Chaos and The Keys to the Past and Future. Another announcement, we'll be guest starring characters from my stories."

"Alright. Now that that's been taken care of," Luna said as Alice scurried off. "Where is the rest of the cast?"

"I don't know." Bakura shrugged.

"I have to go make some phone calls…" Luna grumbled.

- - - - =

"What do you mean you're running late?! I have to host this dang parody show and you can't even arrive on time?! My Ra, you are _sooo_ lucky I'm a hikari!" Luna came out of her room looking very flustered.

"Hikari, what did you do?" Crystal asked Luna.

"Don't. Ask." She said. "Dang 'King of Games' decided to have another dang party. So now we have to wait for them."

"Let's play a children's card game to pass the time!" Suggested Bakura.

"Ok! Tag Team Duel, Hikaris VS Yamis!" Yelled Crystal.

- - - - = _Several hours of a tedious children's card game later._

"I have finally assembled all the Crystal Beasts in my graveyard and now summon, the one and only, Rainbow Dragon **(ATK/4000 DEF/4000)** in Attack Mode!" Luna yelled as her miniature hologram machine formed Rainbow Dragon on her side. "I end my turn."

Now it was Bakura's turn. "Ok, I summon Random Monster Thing **(ATK/2000 DEF/1000)** in Attack Mode! Go attack my Hikari's Regal Drake **(ATK/ 1800 DEF/1600)**!"

"No! Then I take 200 LP of damage!" Ryou screamed like a girl.

(Field at the moment)

Luna: LP: 6000 Monsters: Rainbow Dragon **(ATK/4000 DEF/4000)** & Rainbow Token **(ATK/0 DEF/0)**

Ryou: LP: 5800 Monsters: None

Crystal: LP: 7000 Monsters: Rainbow Dark Dragon **(ATK/4000 DEF/4000)** & Entaillo the Darkness Beast **(ATK/2000 DEF/0)**

Bakura: LP: 4400 Monsters: Random Monster Thing **(ATK/2000 DEF/1000)**

"Ok, my move!" Ryou yelled **(AN: Why do they keep yelling anyways?)** "I activate my face down card: Healing Ray! Luna and I both gain 1000 LP **(Luna's LP: 7000- Ryou's LP: 6800)**!"

"I activate my trap," Luna said "Rainbow Salvation! Once I give up 5000 LP **(Luna's LP: 2000)** and sacrifice my Rainbow Dragon, Ryou and I win the game!" Sure enough, Rainbow Dragon exploded in a Rainbow light and annihilated all of Crystal and Bakura's Life Points and monsters.

"Ra damn it!" Crystal yelled and started to curse in Egyptian, English, Spanish, Japanese, and some other unknown languages.

"Yes! Now pay up you guys!" Luna said.

Crystal and Bakura, who were now both cursing in different languages, each handed over five dollars. Luna took the money and gave Ryou five and stuffed the other five dollars in her pocket. Then, the doorbell rang.

"It's about time they got here…"

- - - - =

"So now that we're all here," Luna said happily. "It's time for our second installment of my 'Random Yu-Gi-Oh Special'!"

Crystal grabbed one of the papers. "Ok, this one's to Joey from Rya's Yami Rose."

She passed it to Joey who read it quickly and said: "I refuse to do dat!"

"You have to do what the fans want or else…" Crystal said darkly.

"I lose ma fangirls?"

"Worse…" She said as she pulled out a remote from her back pocket.

"If anyone's wondering what Rose's request was it's "I want Joey to do the Lucky Star dance in Yami's outfit!'" Luna said.

"Yes, and he's going to do just that because of my magical Character Remote!" Crystal quickly clicked the remote and instantly Joey's outfit changed into Yami's, the Lucky Star Song **(Motteke! Sailor Fuku is available on Itunes if you wanted the Lucky Star Song!) **started playing, and Joey started to dance to it.

"No! I don't want to dance to dis song! Nyeh!" Soon enough, Luna started to dance to it too.

"Ok, we're gonna let that song play for a few more minutes. Next question is from… another one of my story characters!" Luna said excitedly after she stopped dancing to the Lucky Star song. "It's from GoldDreams, or Calista as in my story, it's to Bakura."

"'In your past life, what was your favorite meat?'" Bakura thought for a few seconds. "Specifically, cow meat. But I liked all of them, really."

"Yeah, no wonder you were eating them like a boy on steroids." Suddenly, the door to the studio opened and a girl with short black hair and metallic gold eyes walked in. She was about sixteen years old and was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans with running shoes. Her German Shepherd trailed close behind.

"Calista! It's great to see you! And you too Verina!"

"Hey Luna. Hi everyone." Calista greeted.

"Everyone, this is Calista. She stars in my story The Keys to the Past and Future. Along with her dog Verina." Luna explained.

"Oh." Marik said. "I have a question for her."

"Yes, Marik?" Calista asked.

"What's your story based on?"

"Well, Thief King Bakura appears in my world because of a mystical artifact that allows you to travel through time. We have to race against the clock and against a mysterious enemy to gather the two items first. But more importantly, I have to get the Thief King adjusted to the modern world before we can collect anything!"

"And another question, am I-" Marik was cut off by Calista who answered.

"No, you aren't in it. Only Thief King Bakura is in it. With a slight mention of the Pharaoh."

"Yes!" Yami cried in delight. Then, the background music of the Lucky Star song ended and Joey collapsed on the ground.

"I will neva eva dance to dat song again! Nyeh. And where's da pizza I was waitin' for in Chaptah One?"

"You'll find out in the next installment of this: my 'Random Yu-Gi-Oh Special'!"

**AN: Extra long chappie for my very few loyal fans. Stay tuned for the next chapter of… This! R&R!**


	3. Crystal Loses an Important Remote

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything no matter how many times I wish or dream I did. This equals a very sad Luna. Now, if Kazuki Takahashi decided to hand rights to me, that would equal a very happy Luna AND Crystal.**

**AN: I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! :'c I've been super busy and can't seem to get my hands on the computer long enough to type half a sentence, so please forgive me. And my plot wolves died, too. Well, time to update this story at least. **

Crystal Loses an Important Remote

"Why, Luna?" Crystal asked sweetly (Which surprised even Luna at this point). "Why can't I have the magical character-controlling, super special awesome remote we mentioned in the last chapter?"

"Because I know you'll do something evil with it." Luna replied shoving the little black remote in her back pocket. Crystal made a puppy face as Luna did this causing Melvin (who was still on the floor) to pass out.

"Now look what you did Luna! You made Melvin pass out on the floor!" Crystal yelled suddenly.

"Me! You're the one who did the puppy face!" Luna yelled back.

"Well, you could've given me the remote and this wouldn't have happened! Now give it!" Crystal lunged for the remote and Luna sidestepped, causing Crystal to fall on the floor face first.

Crystal got up and tried to tackle Luna again who sidestepped as before and Crystal fell again. This turned into an odd game of keep away with Luna laughing hysterically and Crystal looking close to having steam come out of her ears. Ryou and Bakura, who were watching this, were arguing as well but on a different subject.

"Shouldn't we stop them? This getting a little violent." Ryou said watching as Crystal tried to smack Luna with a book.

"Nonsense!" Bakura replied laughing. "This getting better and better!"

"Bakura, you realize they aren't the only people who could get hurt here."

"Of course I know." Bakura said smugly. "They'll probably run over Melvin during this weird game. Sure hope they do!" As he said this Crystal tripped over Melvin. She was back up and running in several seconds. "See?"

"No, I meant-" Ryou was cut off as Crystal threw the book at Luna, who was in front of Bakura which meant when she ducked… SMACK! Bakura know had a Webster's Dictionary as a face.

"Ow." Was the only muffled sound they heard.

"Exhibit A of Bakura's stubbornness." Luna stated. Apparently she had been listening to their conversation while she was running from an angry Crystal.

"Oh no! My Bakura-kins!" Crystal screeched, once again, different from her normal violent personality. She ran over to Bakura and peeled off the dictionary from his face (Which probably caused him more pain). "Are you okay?"

"Remind me why I don't have a restraining order on you yet." He said. His face was notably flatter (causing giggles from Ryou and laughter from Luna) and redder.

"Cause you can't." Crystal smiled at her simple answer.

"Hooray for irrational reasoning. Woo." Bakura sarcastically said.

"Well," Luna started to stretch her hands behind her neck. "Another day of insane interview hosting!" She pointed to the recording room. "Off we go minions!"

"Luna, we're already there." Bakura said.

"Shut up, Fluffy."

Everyone was finally in the recording room.

"You guys weren't late this time!" Crystal exclaimed.

"We were going to throw another party but then realized we had no more money for parties." Yugi said.

"Yay!" Luna replied only to have the phone ring. She picked it up and began to talk to the person on the other line. "Oh Ra, I forgot to ask if you could come? Ok, I'll read your questions anyways."

"Forgot to invite someone?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, so no special guest today." Luna stated sadly. Everyone except Ryou began to cheer. Luna smacked Marik on the back of his head because he was the one who started to cheer first. The fact that Luna gave everyone her evil stare (which was bone chilling and quite deadly) and that she might smack some more people everyone went silent.

"I was going to invite a fellow fanfic writer named Kanae Valentine, but of course I forgot so I'm going to read her questions. First one is to Seto." Luna passed him the paper.

"Probably more hate mail…" He murmured. His eyes widened while he was reading. "Oh no, I refuse to do either."

"At least say the question." Luna chided.

"Fine…" He groaned. "It reads 'Will you be my BFF or boyfriend? You're awesome!'. To answer your question n-" He hesitated and the changed his mind. "Sure. I'll be your boyfriend." And then Kaiba smiled.

All over the world, puppies died getting hit by cars, sickness, and being eaten. The death toll was played on all news channels. 99,999 puppies died.

Somewhere, Kanae smiled and brought all the puppies back to life. The news channels also relayed this as a 'Miracle of Nature'.

Elsewhere, Mokuba was crying because his brother's smile was very scary to him.

And everyone in the interview room stood in absolute _shock _as horror danced on their faces and in their eyes. Luna snapped out of the shock quicker than anyone else. She brought her hand to her back pocket to search for the remote. _Poof. Gone. Not there._ She realized this and glared at Bakura but he didn't seem to care. Then, she gave her evil stare at her yami, and Crystal took a sudden interest in her boots.

"N-next question." Crystal stuttered.

"It's to Yugi and Yami again." Luna handed them the paper.

"Joy." Yami said reading the paper in disgust. " Question is 'Are you guys the cause of global warming? I mean you probably use a ton of hairspray.'"

"We do use hairspray but I don't think we use enough to cause global warming." Yugi answered.

"I doubt that." Bakura whispered to Luna. Both giggled madly.

_Bing-Bong!_

"The door rang." Tristian stated stupidly.

"Really? I thought it was your beeper ringing." Marik sarcastically mused. Crystal got up to answer the door, which was far down the hallway. When they heard the door open, they also heard Crystal scream.

Everyone got up (except for Melvin, of course) and ran to see what happened. Luna had been in the lead of the pack but then Bakura raced ahead.

_Awww, someone's got a crushy-crush on Crystal!_ Luna thought, her conscience laughing at Bakura.

When they arrived at the door, everyone saw Bakura picking up Crystal bridal-style.

"What?" He demanded. "You expect me to leave her there after she fainted!"

Someone murmured "Yes", most likely Marik.

Crystal's eyes fluttered open. "Ba-Bakura?" She asked. Everyone expected her to be so excited that Bakura was carrying her. "I-I was so stupid. I took the remote and now…" Her midnight blue eyes drifted toward the sealing, widening in fright. "And now the ninja pizza man has it." She closed her eyes and her form disappeared while her soul went back into the Millennium Bracelet and into Luna's mind.

Everyone was silent.

"I knew pizza coming dis late was bad!" Then the sickening sound of Luna punching someone, namely Joey, without turning around was heard. As well as the loud groan right after.

**AN: I created more cliffhangers! *o* What happened to Crystal? Who is the ninja pizza man? And why have Luna's dogs disappeared? Stay tuned to find out! R&R.**

**Special thanks to Kanae Valentine, who came up with the questions! You rock! X3**


	4. Ladies and Gentlemen, We've Hit the Plot

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! Except the OCs, the Magical remote, and the Ninja Pizza Men.**

Ladies and Gentlemen, We've Hit the Plot

Ryou sat in the interview room listening to Luna throw a fit of yelling at herself (she claimed she was yelling at Crystal but Ryou wasn't so sure) as she paced around the room.

"- And Crystal decided it A-Ok to steal the remote and-" Luna ranted while Ryou lost interest.

"Ummmm, Luna could you please-" Ryou started but never finished because his yami walked straight into the room, with anger and embarrassment plastered all over his pale face.

"Shut up!" Bakura screamed. "It's not like Crystal is dead! She only retreated to the corner of your mind to heal! And you should be rather proud that she accomplished stealing something from _you_ without anyone noticing!"

Silence.

Luna's right eye started to twitch, the way it did when she was nervous, excited, or angry. (Ryou bet his money on angry, as everyone else would have) "Fluffy," She started, evil death glare already in place. "I'm giving you 5 seconds to make yourself scarce, just to be nice, before I beat the hell outta your sorry butt. You can come back when my interview show starts." Ryou had never heard Luna get so angry with Bakura.

Bakura gulped, ruffled his shiny white hair, and disappeared into the Millennium Ring. Luna focused on Ryou. "As you were saying?" Her kind tone and bright smile returned.

"Ummm, I was going to tell you to calm down because our special guest is coming today and you should be in a happy mood." Ryou said.

"Good point!" Luna said cheerfully.

_Bing Bong! _The door rang once more.

"Luna, do y-you want me to come with you?" Ryou started with a light pink glow starting to form across his cheeks. That grabbed Luna's attention. "I-I mean just in case it's that Ninja Pizza Man again, because anyone who can cause Crystal that much damage is a force to be reckoned with."

Luna nodded. (Though, Ryou didn't excel in defending himself or using Shadow Magic) And so they went to the door. But thankfully, it was only Kanae, the special guest for the day.

Kanae was extremely tall compared to Luna, but very pale. Her was long and chocolate colored hair was much like Luna's, except it was pulled back in a braid. Her eye color was a steely blue. She was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt that said 'I used to have superpowers but my therapist took them away.'

"Hi Kanae!" Luna said happily. "I'm so glad you could come today!"

"My pleasure! I'm so happy I was invited, so where's the interview room? Oh, and I'm sorry about Crystal." Kanae responded.

"It wasn't your fault, so no worries." Luna chided. "In fact-"

Suddenly, Luna's Millennium started to glow and Crystal appeared beside Luna looking quite pale and…

"You're see-through." Ryou stated quite dryly.

"How kind of you to notice." Crystal replied. She doubled over to cough and stood straight once more, drowsiness playing in her eyes. Luna tried to poke her yami but her hand went through Crystal's arm.

"Lovely. Any reason why you don't feel like going into physical form?" Luna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because after yesterday," Her midnight blue irises drifted off to the ceiling as though remembering the Ninja Pizza Man. She started blushing while doing this so they assumed she was remembering how Bakura had picked her up princess-style. "-I had little to no energy left, that Ninja Pizza Man drained it all away from me somehow and prevented me from using any back-up energy from the Millennium Bracelet or from Luna's own Shadow Magic reserves. He left me completely devoid of magic. I'm lucky I can even appear at this point…"

"Great. You're still alive." An irritated voice from the interview room mused. Everyone turned to glare at the white-haired owner of the voice, except Crystal who kept blushing.

"Thank you, Bakura." Crystal said with actual _sincerity _in her voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Bakura responded. He turned to look at the wall, causing his black coat to move along with him. Bakura clearly did this to avoid looking at Crystal and so that the rest of the group couldn't see his face. But they could still see his face turn bright red in embarrassment.

Everyone was once more in the interviewing room, awaiting the fan mail delivery of the day.

"I'm so glad to see that our friendship pulled through and that we are still friends! Lovely, lovely friendship." Tea giggled like an idiot.

Luna glared at her. "You mention one more thing about friendship and you're going to get pummeled by _all_ the Yu-Gi-Oh fans that hate you, bitten by my Silver Fangs, blasted by Rainbow Dragon, and then get an all-expense paid trip to the Shadow Realm courtesy of me." She snarled.

"How could anyone hate me? I only try to keep my friends together and-" Tea was quickly silenced by Luna's ear-splitting, mind-piercing, sound of a whistle. Then, a bunch of people with pitchforks and torches broke through the door. (1)

"Where's the girl who loves friendship to the point where it's unhealthy?" The leader of the mob yelled. Luna pointed at Tea.

"Get her!" One of the mobsters yelled. Soon enough, over 10,000 people were chasing Tea. Luna whistled again, and then two oddly familiar looking huskies jumped though the window. The two of them barked and then 40 more jumped through the window, with one little pup jumping in last.

"Attack, Maya and Phoebe! Attack with your pack of Silver Fang minions!" Luna screeched above all the chaos. Both dogs snarled, the entire pack soon following their example, and began to chase after Tea as well.

"Rainbow Dragon, I call you forth as your master!" Luna yelled. Then Rainbow Dragon appeared outside and used Rainbow Explosion on Tea, and laughed in a draconic way as she watched Tea's hair become a hideous mix of colors.

Then, Luna lifted her hand, with palm spread out wide, and dark energy began to be emanated from the Millennium Bracelet. It flowed into Luna's hand and she then threw it on the ground where it widened into a rift panel to the Shadow Realm. When Tea came running from the mob of people and Silver Fangs again, Luna pushed her into the rift. Almost instantly, it sealed up with nothing left to mark the specific spot.

Everyone cheered without fear of Luna giving them concussions.

"All right, let's begin." Luna said very professionally. "Kanae, feel free to have your first guest gift." Kanae's eyes lit up and she then tackle hugged Seto.

"Yay!" She cheered afterwards.

"And as for your second gift…" Luna whistled and the small pup from earlier came in and Luna picked him up. "Enjoy one of the puppies you brought back to life!"

"Double yay!" Kanae said as she gingerly lifted the small puppy from Luna's hands.

"Alright," Ryou said after he returned with a paper bag full of letters. "Mail's here!"

"First question is to… Bakura!" Luna announced cheerfully. "It's from Hotaru Layla." Everyone saw Crystal smile as she read the letter before her hikari passed it to Bakura. (Mind you, she's still see-through and not solid so she couldn't hold that specific letter)

"Oh goodie… It reads 'What would your reaction be, Bakura, if word got out that you have a major crush on Crystal?' I clearly-"

"You missed something." Luna pointed out.

"Hmm? Oh yes, the small print. 'Don't lie and say you don't, the end of last chapter is proof enough!' I only did that because she was injured! Ra, you modern fools are so thick. I mean, me with _her_? You must be joking. Seriously-"

"Denial!" Both Luna and Marik squealed (which scared everyone because of two completely different reasons).

"Oh, shut up." Bakura said, conceding his defeat.

"Hooray, I have it recorded for blackmail!" Kanae and Luna both said while holding their IPhones. Later, they both high-fived each other.

"Next question is from… Kanae herself! To Bakura again."

"Whoop, more mail for me…" Bakura cheered sarcastically. "It says 'Are you related to Xemnas from Kindom Hearts II? You look eerily similar.' Joy, I'm being compared to a person I don't know (this statement received glares from Luna and Kanae, both looking quite deadly). Is he Egyptian? Didn't think so. He's probably some poser of me." Bakura answered.

"Wait! Before we continue, may I say something to Yugi and Yami?" Kanae asked.

"Of course! You are our honored guest after all."

Kanae pointed and glared at both of the spiky-haired people sitting on the couch in front of her. "You are lying. Between both of you and the Organization XIII, our ozone layer is depleting."

"Uhhhhhh…?" Both of them droned.

"Ok, next letter!" Ryou said happily, that is, until he actually _read_ the next letter. "Luna, you had better take a look at this." Ryou said as he handed the paper to the eager girl next to him.

"Oh, no." Was all she could manage to speak. This is what the letter was:

_Dear, Yu-Gi-Oh losers,_

_Fear me, for I have taken away the use of Shadow Magic from the yami you know as Crystal! Mua-ha-ha-ha! I am also the one who took the Magical Character remote from the weak yami! So beware of my Ninja Pizza Man brethren and me, for we are out to capture you! Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

_Signed,_

_Ninja Pizza Man #753_

"Quite modest, isn't he?" Ryou sarcastically asked.

"Great, there's 753 that we actually _know_ about." Kanae sighed.

"Yup, and I'm kicking each and every single one's sorry butts!" Luna said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, and to get my magic back I'll help as best I can!" Crystal said.

"Eh, we've got nothing to do this weekend anyways…" The rest of the cast said.

Now only Bakura was left to say something. "What? You expect me to actually _care_ about her?"

And everyone noticed how a see-through tear traced it's way down the side of Crystal's non-solid face before she disappeared either from exhaustion, or from the sadness she had because her crush was tossing her aside.

As Bakura settled into the second spare bedroom in Luna's house, he whispered to himself. "I apologize for my lying, I do rather like you Crystal. Thank Ra, you can't hear me now."

Too bad he was wrong, since Crystal's soul had been wandering in the hallways overhearing every word Bakura had said. And how happy she was when she finally returned to the Millennium Bracelet to rest and heal herself.

Meanwhile…

Luna clicked off the light for the interview room.

"You do realize you've left me here for five days right?" Melvin asked her. "I'm really hungry, and thirsty, and really need to use the restroom!"

"Oh well. You're all ready dead, so you can't starve of die of starvation or dehydration. And as for your urge to use the restroom-"

"Never mind, I don't need to go anymore." Melvin smirked.

"You _peed_ on my carpet?" Luna screamed.

"Seems like it. So now I got payback."

"Not really, tomorrow people are coming to clean this carpet." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Darn!"

**AN: So, did ya like it? I hope you enjoyed the ending of the poor carpet. I also hope you enjoyed the copious amounts of Bakal (Bakura X Crystal)! Especially in the almost ending! X3 R&R!**

**(1) I thank Silent Goth Girl for this suggestion, though the Silver Fangs, Rainbow Dragon, and Shadow Realm were my idea.**

**Special thanks to Kanae, for coming onto my fanfic! You are AWESOME!**

**Special thanks also goes to Hotaru Layla and Kanae Valentine for coming up with the questions in this chapter, most of which embarrassed Bakura! You guys rock!**


	5. Cosplay, Crushes, and Closets

**Disclaimer: I own nada! For those of you who do not know Spanish (I'm not saying this to be conceited) 'nada' means nothing. So, I'm back with this random story thanks to the urging of a good friend. I've also hit the ten-review mark thanks to this friend! Thanks to all who reviewed! Onward with the story!**

Cosplay, Crushes, and Closets

Luna stretched as she rose up from the couch where she spent some time reading manga, although this manga is better known as Fullmetal Alchemist. She was also listening to commentary from her Yami. Crystal was residing in the back of Luna's mind, resting up for the show.

/ "Hikari, who's your favorite Fullmetal Alchemist character?" / Crystal asked via mind link.

Luna didn't feel like answering through the mind link so she spoke out loud. "I like Edward, of course."

/ "Really? I like Mustang, 'cause he's awesome with his fire alchemy." / Crystal responded in surprise.

"Eh, he's OK. I still think Ed pwns all."

/ "Oooh, you have an evil plot don't you?" / Crystal said once she saw the thought that flashed across her Hikari's mind.

"Oh, yes I have an evil plot. And I do love a good cosplay…" Luna snickered evilly as she slinked off to begin her 'evil' plot.

"What the hell, Luna?" Bakura asked when he and his Hikari arrived at her house.

"What? I like Ed." Luna said as she tugged on her white gloves.

"Yeah, I know that you liked that manga but… isn't this pushing it a little too far?" Bakura said as he pointed at Luna.

"Look who's talking 'albino-hair'. I like to cosplay, so I'm cosplaying as Ed! And it came out pretty well might I add."

"Yeah, but… Did Crystal really have to dress up as Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes." The navy-eyed Yami responded.

"So… you… are going to cosplay as Edward Elric during this interview?" Ryou asked, while hesitating at some parts.

"Yeah, does that bother you?" Luna asked while fidgeting with her wig.

"Kinda, I mean I have a crush on you and since you're dressed up as Ed, isn't that like Ya-" Luna cut Ryou off.

"You say the word and I dye your hair purple with my alchemy powers." Luna responded darkly.

Ryou gulped. "Well, I mean-" He was cut off once more.

"Would you prefer it if I cosplayed as Winry and you as Ed?" Luna asked him, her voice seeming quite irritated.

"Yes." Ryou sighed.

"Not happening. Although…" Luna left the sentence hanging. Then, she pulled out wrench.

"What're you doing with that? Oh no… Please-!" Ryou screamed as Luna smacked him on the head with the wrench.

"Now I know why Winry does that. So refreshing." Luna sighed joyfully.

Luna and her yami changed back into their normal clothes and put their cosplays away. Everyone was waiting in the interview room when Luna and Crystal came back in from their clothes change. They all noticed that Luna was carrying a small box along with her.

"What's in there?" Marik asked curiously.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked, Marik! You see, in this box," Luna ripped open the box and pulled out a pair of gloves with a weird circle array on them. "Here I have Colonel Roy Mustang's flame gloves. And I have three pairs of them!"

"Can I ask where you got them?" Bakura questioned.

Luna looked at Crystal and giggled. "My secret, you'll never find out."

= - - - - Meanwhile in Amestris - - - - =

"Hawkeye, have you seen my three pairs of gloves? I can't find them anywhere…" Mustang asked his subordinate.

"I haven't, sir." Hawkeye responded.

"Gah, I hope I find them soon…"

"I'm sure you will, sir. I'm sure you will."

= - - - - Back in the Interview Room - - - - =

"Ahem," Luna smiled. "Now onto the show. My friend is coming over but she's running late… but we'll read some of the dares she sent us." Luna grabbed the first letter.

"So? What is it?" Crystal inquired.

"Oooh, this'll be good…" Luna giggled evilly. "Ever heard of the game 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'? That's the dare."

Everyone blushed at the thought.

"First, oh this will be _really _good. Bakura and Crystal? Closet number one please!"

Both yamis looked at each other then walked into the closet.

"Seven minutes, starting… NOW!" Luna shouted.

= - - - - Seven awkward, silent minutes later…. - - - - =

Both yamis emerged with a bright blush across both their faces. Crystal's ponytail was extremely messy and her hair was more erratic than usual. Bakura was smiling with a huge, goofy grin and his hair looked more ruffled than usual.

"How was it?" Luna asked slyly.

Both yamis looked at each other before answering simultaneously. "Fun."

"Bakura, your shirt's on backwards." Luna commented.

"Oh, please excuse that." Bakura turned bright red and so did Crystal. Everyone laughed.

"Anyone wondering what they _actually did _in there?" Marik said laughing.

"Shut it, Ishtar!" Bakura's reaction only made everyone laugh even more. Crystal simply walked over to Marik, pulled out one of her flame gloves and slapped Marik with it.

"Problem solved." She stated happily.

"What the hell? Why didn't you just slap me with your hand?" Marik asked.

"Cause, I saw that glove-slap thing in a movie. Right, Hikari?" Luna nodded. Then they heard rain and thunder from outside.

"Nyuuu…. I hate it when it rains…" Luna said sadly.

"'Nyuuu'?" Ryou questioned Luna about the word she made up.

"I dunno, I'm bored." She shrugged.

"Well, you did start this messed up fanfic so I guess you're pretty bored." Duke mumbled.

"Hey, Duke!" Luna chirped.

"What?" The black-haired teen asked.

"FIRE!" Luna snapped her fingers together and the gloves instantly sparked causing Duke's perfect hair to catch on fire. "These things are awesome!" Luna said happily.

"NOOOOOOOO! My beautiful hair!" Duke screeched. Luna's huskies, along with the help of Joey and Tristian, brought in a fire extinguisher and sprayed the teen's hair with foam. Needless to say, Duke was missing some hair patches.

"Hmm, nice one, Hikari." Crystal commented.

"Thank you, Yami." Luna responded.

"Hey, Seto you've been quiet for a while." Ryou told him.

"Oh, I've been chatting with my girlfriend." Seto was about to smile.

"Nuh-uh, you aren't going to smile at all because then puppies will die and I'll get blamed for it."

"Huh? Oh my girlfriend wants to ask something. 'Does Mokuba hate me now that I'm dating his brother? I want him to be my BFF.'"

"Well, Mokuba's been kidnapped again, but we know his wherabouts. He was captured by the ninja pizza men." Luna explained.

"Figures…" Both Yami and Yugi sighed.

"Shut up, starfish. Now as I was saying, the ninja pizza men allowed us to talk to him and he said that he doesn't hate you and that you were very pretty." The sky-blue eyed girl concluded.

"So… He's Kanae's best friend?" Bakura asked.

"It would seem so. Kanae has another question for Yami and Yugi."

"The joys of life…" Yugi said sarcastically.

"It reads 'How many duels have you been in? And, how many times has some crazy psychopath tried to kill you/send you to the Shadow Realm?'. We lost count after 2000. Psychopaths have tied to kill us at least fifteen times, give or take." Atem responded.

"Oooh! And, yes, I did enjoy my tackle hug." Seto said.

"Alrighty, that's it with Kanae's questions." Luna started but didn't finish on account of the doorbell ringing.

_Bing-Bong!_

"Oooh! The door rang!" Tristian said in a stupid fashion.

Everyone looked at Marik to see if he was going to say a smart response. "What? I used up my good comeback. And plus, I have nothing to say to that _thing_." Marik stated in a as-a-matter-a-fact-ly tone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Luna opened her door. "Hi, Creel! Creel, your makeup…"

"I know. I was at a party when you called, but I came anyways. Oh, and I brought the sledge hammer, my cat with the automail claws, and 'No Disappear!' spray."

Luna allowed the soaking wet girl to come in. Creel (you may already know her from Dragons of Chaos) had long, blonde hair and piercing violet eyes. She was extremely tall, and towered over Seto.

"Alright, your first gift!" Luna cheered. "A kitten!"

= - - - - Meanwhile in Amestris - - - - =

"Brother? Have you seen the black kitten I found yesterday?"

"No, but I say good riddance."

"How could you be so mean? I hate you, Edward!"

"What the-! Al get back here! Think about the cats still in your armor!"

"I'm the only one who is!"

= - - - - Back in the Interview Room - - - - =

"Awww… What a cutie!" Creel squealed as she was handed the kitty.

"Ok, your dares and questions?" Luna urged.

"Oh, right. May I?" She asked. Luna nodded. Creel picked up her sledgehammer and whirled it at full force right at Marik. And we can all guess where it landed.

"AIIIIIEEEEE!" Marik screeched before crumpling to the ground.

"That was fun. By the way, where's Melvin?"

"Eh, we sent him to the looney bin." Luna answered.

"Darn. I want to slap him for making a move on you."

"Aw, thanks. Second gift: Roy's gloves!" Luna said as she passed them to Creel who took them and smiled.

= - - - - Meanwhile in Amestris… - - - - =

"I STILL CAN'T FIND THOSE DAMN GLOVES! AHHHHH!"

= - - - - Back in the Interview Room - - - - =

"Third gift!" Luna exclaimed while Creel smiled. Luna opened a window while Creel picked up Joey and threw him out the now-opened window.

"Yay. Oooop. I only have one cat… What about the fourth dare?" Creel asked sadly.

"Don't worry! That kitten has automail claws and gets really upset if you pull its tail! So unleash the kitten-ness!" Crystal told her.

"Ooh, yay… The fourth dare is: Seven Minutes in Heaven. Marik with my cat and Joey with my kitten!" Just then Joey walked back into the room with twigs and the like in his hair.

"I'm back!" He yelled.

"Good, we needed you for a dare." Creel told him. She picked him up and then grabbed Marik for his turn to go in the closet.

Before Marik was thrown into the closet, Crystal whispered to him. "Consider this payback for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Now it's gonna get scratched."

"Seven minutes… GO!" Luna yelled.

= - - - - Seven horrible, scream-filled minutes later… - - - - =

Both teens were allowed to get out of the closet. Both of them had severe scratches and bites and needed to be tested for rabies. For some reason, they had third-degree burns. Creel, Luna, and Crystal smiled at their handiwork. And it was all thanks to Roy's gloves.

"Alright," Creel turned her gaze at Ryou and Luna. "You two, closet one."

Ryou smiled but Luna kept an emotionless face.

= - - - - Seven minutes of complete silence later… - - - - =

"So…. What did you to do?" Bakura asked darkly, which caused Crystal to blush and giggle madly. (Although, he probably could have just looked through his Hikari's thoughts).

"I gave him a hug, and he told me about the time you walked around his apartment in just a towel when people were cleaning the windows. And the blinds weren't down, poor window-washers…"

"Ryou! That was never to be spoken of AGAIN!" Bakura yelled at his light.

Ryou shrugged. "Oh, well."

"Ok, then… Now time for my last dare!" Creel grabbed a razor out of her pocket. "Time to shave Ryou's head!"

Everyone gasped at the thought of a bald Ryou, especially Ryou himself and Luna.

"Uh, Creel? Let's do something else to him 'cause I don't want a bald Ryou running around, like… We could put him in a kitty suit and then throw him in a closet with _both_ of your cats?" Luna suggested.

"Hmmm… Ok, your suggestion it is!"

Ryou was screaming in his kitty suit while Creel dragged him too his doom- I- I mean the closet! "Luna! How could you! I gave up my life for you and this is how you treat me!" Ryou was now an official cat because he was tearing up Luna's rug.

"You didn't die for me," Luna told him. "You fell of a dragon, yes, but you didn't _die_."

Ryou was thrown into the closet with the two cats while he was in a kitty suit.

"Seven minutes… NOW!" Luna started the timer.

= - - - - Seven scream-filled minutes later… - - - - =

Ryou came out of the closet full of scratches and bites and needed to be sent for rabies testing, while he was still in the tattered kitty suit. Everyone felt bad for him, except for Creel who was on the floor laughing.

"Creel, you're gonna have to wind down on the dares. I can't pay for _all _the rabies testings." Luna told her best friend.

"Oh fine…"

"Wait… Are you implying that she's going to come back?" Bakura questioned looking quite afraid.

"Well, yeah. Considering Crystal is now the equivalent of Ryou," Luna explained.

"Hey!" Ryou pouted since he was still being loaded onto the stretcher.

"We needed someone able to fight pretty well." Luna concluded.

"Oooh! Wait! I want to do something!" Creel smiled evilly. She pulled out her Flame Gloves.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead!" Luna gave Creel clearance to do her final evil action.

Creel walked over to Bakura, her glove in hand, and slapped him with it. "That's for being an idiot." She slapped with the glove again. "That's for making me think _you _were Ryou." She slapped him again. "That was for denying your crush on Crystal. And this, is for existing!" Creel slapped with the glove one more time, but this time the reactive material rubbed together and sparked one of Bakura's many hair tips.

He clamped his fingers on the flame so that it went out. "Are you done?" He asked with a bored face.

"No, I have a final statement," Creel pointed at Bakura. "You should just tell Crystal that you like her so you can actually get _somewhere _in life."

"Who says I haven't already?" Cue the surprised faces of everyone in the room and cue Crystal's blushing face.

"Alright then…. That's the end of our show! Make sure to tune in next time!" Luna chirped as she concluded the show.

= - - - - Meanwhile in Amestris - - - - =

"Hey, Fullmetal. How's your day been?" Mustang asked the blonde-haired alchemist.

"Fine, Colonel God-Complex. Yours?" Edward told him smugly.

"I lost three pairs of my reactive gloves and _still _haven't found them. What about you, Alphonse?"

The suit of armor made a sniffling sound. "I lost one of my kitties…"

"Anyone else feel like these events are linked somehow?" Ed asked.

All three of them shrugged.

= - - - - Meanwhile in Luna's Room… - - - - =

Luna was reading her Fullmetal Alchemist manga when she saw Crystal appear in ghost-form next to her.

"So, what _did _you two do in that closet?" Luna asked curiously, after all, she _was_ the Hikari so she often meddled and got caught up in the actions of her darker half.

Crystal blushed. "You can go see through my thoughts, can't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Good point." The room went quiet as Luna searched through her Yami's thoughts. "Jeez, Crystal! You had a pretty awesome make-out session!" Luna exclaimed. "And you must of spazzed out at the fact that he was shirtless!"

Crystal nodded vigorously while a light blush started forming on her cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't do anything to reckless that would've put my name in mud. I'm going to bed. 'Night, Crystal!"

**AN: So how did you like that chapter? I hope the little 'Meanwhile' things weren't too annoying, I just thought it would be funny to put it there. And, yes, you can send Seven Minutes in Heaven dares. If you want to be an honored guest leave a review and send me a PM of how your character looks! So send in more questions and dares! And review on the way out!**

**Special thanks to 10thDoctorFan for coming onto my fic as a fighting replacement for Crystal, who in my words is 'equivalent to Ryou' at the moment. Thanks for coming!**

**Special thanks also goes to Kanae Valentine and 10thDoctorFan for coming up with the dares and questions. You guys are both awesome!**


	6. Of Flames, Hammers, and Chibis

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine and so are the OCs!**

**AN: Man, I'm on a roll with this story! And we've almost hit the twenty-review mark, just one more review please! Anyways, enough with the ranting, I know what you're really here for… the story!**

Of Flames, Hammers, and Chibis

"Alright, 6th installment time!" Luna cheered. "And 'cause I feel like it, cursing will be limited as will the randomness obtained in earlier chapters."

"Not going to ask why…" Crystal grumbled.

"I told you, 'cause I feel like it. And today is also the day we attack the Ninja Pizza Men!"

"Whoo hoo!" Someone cheered, most likely Bakura.

"Yes, and since we'll be traveling and not have a closet," Luna started. "We will have my huskies pull a cardboard box along. It's large enough to be considered a closet and it _is_ a dark, enclosed space so we'll go with that."

"I actually feel bad for those animals…" Marik grumbled.

"Well, they _are_ bred to pull stuff on sleighs." Crystal explained.

"And when the two people are inside?" Seto asked.

"They'll have to deal with it. And plus, they love a good challenge. Right my huskies?" Luna asked her dogs.

"Rrrrright!" Maya and Phoebe snarled, trying to form words.

"Did those dogs… just… talk?" Ryou managed to stutter.

"I suppose they did." Bakura answered.

"And so, I'd like to introduce our guest of the day, Creelisel Jones!"

"OH NO! It's her again!" Marik and Bakura screamed.

"Yup, hide in terror!" The blonde-haired girl yelled. "And I still have Mustang's gloves!"

= - - - - Meanwhile in Amestris - - - - =

Thee black-haired man scratched his head. "It's been three entire days and I _still _haven't found those gloves!

"Sir, just get your other pair." Hawkeye suggested.

"But those were special…" Mustang whined.

Hawkeye pulled out her gun.

"Ok, Ok! I'll get my other pair!"

"Very well, sir." Riza smirked as she put her gun away.

= - - - - Back in a random street with Luna and the gang - - - - =

"Oh, and guess what, Creel." Luna started. "I got the Chibi-fier thing!"

"Ooh! Yay!" Creel said happily as Luna handed it to her.

"But let's just start the show without chibi-fying anyone." Crystal said.

"Awww…" Creel groaned in disappointment.

"Right. So let's start the show- Ahh!" Luna managed to yell while the chibi-fier activated. "Creel!" Luna started using her death-glare on Creel.

"Sorry! I had a miss fire! Who'd it hit?"

"Oh my Ra…" Was all Luna and Creel could say after they saw the chibi now before them. Chibi Ryou.

Chibi Ryou tugged on Luna's jeans. "You're pwetty. Uppie!"

"Wha- Uh… ok?" She said as she picked him up. She mouthed: "What do I do?" Everyone shrugged.

"So, now my Hikari… is a _chibi_?" Bakura asked.

"Apparently." Luna told him.

"Down! Down!" Chibi Ryou squealed. Luna put him down and let him run over to Bakura. The Chibi pointed at his Yami. "Mama!"

"I think he just called you his mom." Marik stated smugly.

"Shut it, Ishtar." Bakura said roughly. "No, I'm your Yami. My name is Bakura." He responded to Chibi Ryou.

Ryou tilted his head in confusion. "Where my mama?" Everyone looked at each other because no one wanted to tell the chibi that his mother passed. "Mama!" Chibi Ryou started to cry.

"Ummmm, want a cookie?" Luna said as she took the cookie that her Yami was about to eat. Crystal glared as a response but didn't complain or try to get it back. Even she knew how awkward this situation was for everyone, especially for her Hikari, best not to make it even more awkward. She could get revenge for the cookie later anyways.

Chibi Ryou sniffled, but took the cookie. "Th-Thank wu." He started hiccupping while eating it but was otherwise ok.

"So…. How, in the name of Ra, Luna, are we supposed to host this with a toddler!" Crystal screamed.

"Wa! Wa! Ra!" Chibi Ryou repeated. Crystal and Luna face-palmed themselves.

"Ugh, the show must go on." Luna sighed.

"Runa!" Chibi Ryou called. No one knew toddlers could crawl so quickly.

"What, Ryou?" Luna asked, trying to replicate a sweet tone but that was really difficult for her at the moment considering the awkward-ness of the situation.

"Uppie!" Ryou cried happily while tugging on the girl's jeans.

Luna let out a sigh, but picked the chibi up anyways. "Ra, I never knew toddlers could weigh so much." She groaned.

"Oooh, Down! Down!" Ryou cried. Luna set the toddler down and he ran off to see Luna's huskies. Luna followed suit, since apparently she was now Chibi Ryou's guardian. "Fwuffy!" He said in glee.

"That's Maya." Luna pointed to the smaller of the two huskies. "And that's Phoebe." She pointed to the larger one.

"Mawa! Phwebe!" Ryou said giddily. Luna just sighed.

_I'm sorry my loyal huskies…_ Luna apologized through her thoughts, since baby Ryou was now tugging on Phoebe's ear and she wasn't biting or growling at the white-haired chibi. What a good dog.

"Come on Ryou! Let's go back to Crystal." The blue-eyed Hikari called. She turned around and whispered to her dogs. "I'll get you treats later." Their ears perked up at the word 'treats'.

"Ok, Runa!" He cried happily while running to follow her. Sadly, he tripped over his own stubby, toddler legs and fell. Face-first.

Luna ran back over to Ryou and sat him up. He sniffled and then started to bawl.

"Ummmm, please don't cry!" Luna said in desperation. She gestured for Crystal and Creel to come.

"Ugh! Now he's crying!" Crystal screamed. "How do we shut him up?" When she said that, Ryou started crying even harder.

"Crystal!" Luna smacked her Yami's head. "Look what you did! You made him cry even more!"

"Whoops." Crystal said.

"Please don't cry, Ryou." Luna said softly. "Shh, relax."

"I have a soft spot for babies…" Creel started. "Especially this little one with with white hair." Scary part was, she was saying this in a baby voice. But it seemed to work, because Ryou went from bawling his eyes out to just crying.

Luna decided she would give it a try. "The one that looks like he has a kitty on his head." She thought this would end in an epic fail, but Ryou stopped crying and started sniffling.

= - - - - Meanwhile, in the background - - - - =

"That… was scary." Bakura managed to say. "I think I'm mentally scarred for the rest of my life."

"Us, too." Everyone else said. Creel being nice and sweet was really creepy to the men of Yu-Gi-Oh.

= - - - - Back with Luna - - - - =

Luna ran to the cardboard box that her huskies were dragging. She started to rummage through it.

"Ah hah!" She shouted. "The first-aid kit!" And she ran back to where Ryou was. Luna washed off the red blotch that Ryou had on his forehead with disinfectant. The she put a band-aid and ruffled his hair. Crystal gave him a tissue so he could blow his nose (It was kind of disgusting because it started to dribble a bit).

"Are you ok now?" Luna asked sweetly.

"Uppie!" Ryou answered back.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Luna smiled.

After carrying him back to the group, she sat him down and he ran off to point at Marik.

"Ishtwar!" He said, repeating what Bakura had said earlier.

"No, no. I'm- EWWWWW!" Marik never got to finish because toddler Ryou puked. All over Marik.

"Sowwy." Ryou apologized. While Bakura pointed and laughed, Marik ran off to buy new clothes and Ryou crawled back over to Luna, who was talking to her Yami.

"I swear, if I see that someone sent in a dare for me to go in the closet with Ryou right now, I'll kill them with Mustang's gloves." Luna snarled.

"Who Mustang?" Ryou asked.

"Uhhhhh, no one important!" Luna lied.

"Ok." Ryou said simply. "Uppie!"

"How many times am I going to have to carry you?" She asked. She received a shrug for a response.

"Hey, Luna! I fixed the Chibi-fier!" Creel fired the ray and Ryou turned back into a sixteen-year old. Feel bad for Luna, because she was still carrying him. And remember, she had trouble carrying him as a _chibi, _imagine her now.

"Ahh! Get off of my hands!" The girl screamed while trying to pull her hands out from under Ryou.

"Luna! What the-!" Ryou screamed in response. But he lifted himself up so that Luna could pull herself free. "What happened!"

"Wait, you don't remember?" She asked after shoving her bright red hands in her pockets. Ryou shook his head 'no'.

"To put it simply, you got turned into a chibi, became super-attached to Luna, made her carry you a lot, called Bakura your mom, pulled Phoebe's ears, fell on your face and started to cry, you vomited on Marik, and then I turned you back to normal while Luna was still carrying you. That pretty much sums it up. Oh, and Luna gave you a cookie." Creel explained.

"That would explain why Marik is missing and why I have a band-aid on my forehead." Ryou said while Luna smiled at her handiwork.

"I wonder what Bakura would be like as a chibi…" Creel wondered evilly.

"No way will you _ever_ turn me into a chibi." Bakura answered coldly.

"Just sayin'…"

"Alright, enough of this madness! Onto the show!" Luna declared. "First question is from Kanae Valentine: 'THE PIZZA MEN OF DOOM STOLE MOKUBA! WHY DIDN'T SETO TELL ME?'"

"I didn't tell you because we found out right before the show so we figured we'd just tell you then." Seto answered.

"Ok! Next one is also from Kanae: 'Oh, where's Pegasus? Did Yugi finally file that restraining order on him? XD'" Luna sighed. "Actually, we all did. Fifty miles away from us."

"My dare now?" Creel asked excitedly.

Luna laughed. "Not yet, we got one dare from… your cousin! In the closet with Marik!" Everyone stayed silent, and then Marik showed up, brandishing new clothes from Hot Topic.

"So what'd I miss?" He asked.

"Come on, we got a dare for Seven Minutes in Heaven… from my cousin!" Creel said as she dragged him by the shirt into the box.

"Wait- WHAT! NOOOOOOOOO!" They heard Marik scream from the box.

"Never oppose Creelisel Jones." Luna said, and everyone agreed.

After seven minutes of horrible screams, Creel threw Marik out of the box and walked out herself. Everyone noticed that she was holding her sledgehammer and wearing her flame glove. No wonder Marik was missing several patches of hair.

"Ok, done and done." She said. "My dares now?"

"Yes, Creel." Luna answered.

"Good. Crystal and Bakura, to the box!" Creel shouted like a military sergeant.

Both Yamis blushed before entering the box. And everyone was left to wonder what was going on in there.

After three minutes, Creel got bored.

"Do you dare me to try to listen to what's going on?" She asked Luna.

"No, not really. But do whatever you want." Luna sighed while Creel giggled evilly. So she slinked up to the box and put ear next to it. Now she wishes she never did.

She returned to sitting next to Luna, but now she was pale-faced.

"So?" Luna questioned. "What'd you hear?"

Creel turned to face the brunette. "Do you really want to know?"

"No, I can guess."

"Good."

Both Yamis came out of the box and sat down. Everyone saw that they were both blushing like crazy. But almost everyone failed to notice that they were holding hands (OOC right?).

"Bakura, your shirt's on backwards… again." Luna stated.

"Whoops, I did it again." Bakura sighed.

"Ok, next! Ryou and Luna!" Creel yelled. "In the box."

"Sure." Luna said.

"I don't mind." Ryou said right after. And they both walked into the box.

= - - - - Seven Minutes Later… - - - - =

Ryou and Luna came walking out of the box. Neither was blushing so nothing really happened.

"So I really did puke on Marik. Huh, that wasn't the way I wanted to get back at him but it works."

"Yup, it sure does!" Luna said joyfully.

"Now, we have some questions and dares from Luna's friend… RyoBakurasFangirl!" Crystal announced.

"First one," Luna started. "To Bakura 'Have you ever dressed up as a kitty while no one was looking?'"

"No!" Bakura answered.

"Why would you think that 'Kura would do that?" Crystal asked, but no one really cared about that, because she used Bakura's _forbidden _nickname.

"Yami?" Ryou asked slowly. "I thought you said that I was the only one who could call you that, and you told me to stop after I turned ten."

"So?" Bakura asked back.

"Doesn't that mean that you value Crystal enough to let her use your nickname?"

"I- I suppose so… Where are you going with this, Hikari?"

"Don't send me to my soul room for saying this but… Is it possible that you're actually crushing on Crystal now?" Silence.

Luna broke the silence. "Awkward… Moving on! Next question reads 'Joey, have you ever dated Anzu?"

"Well, seeing as she's not here… Yeah, I did. But it only lasted five minutes, I'm sure ya'll can guess why." Joey didn't see Yugi coming to tackle him from behind.

"You son of a biscuit eating bulldog!" Yugi screamed.

"Woah! Yoog, get offa me!"

"Traitor!"

"Security!" Luna screeched. The security men ran in and pulled Yugi off of Joey. Yugi looked a bit like a rabid animal, considering he was frothing at the mouth. Joey was beat up, and his clothes were torn in many places.

"Ok then… Onto the dares!" Luna chirped. "First dare: Duke, twirl around in a kitty suit 'till you're dizzy!"

"So first, you burn my hair off. And now this! Nuh-uh, I'm not doin' it." Duke responded.

"Would you rather do Seven Minutes in Heaven with my two rabid cats?" Creel asked.

"No…"

"Then put it on!"

Several minutes later, Duke was twirling around like a ballerina… wearing a kitty suit. Soon after, Duke collapsed on the ground from the dizziness.

"Next dare! Marik: Brainwash Bakura into thinking he's a Duel Monster!"

"Gladly!"

Sure enough, Bakura was hopping around saying "Kuriboh! Kuriboh!"

"Noooo! Turn him back to normal, Marik! Give me back my 'Kura!" Crystal screeched.

"Fine, fine! Go ahead and kill my fun…"

"What happened?" Bakura asked groggily.

"Marik made you think you were a Kuriboh!" Crystal explained.

"Ishtar!" Bakura yelled.

"It was a dare! Honest!" Marik pleaded.

"Crystal, can I borrow your flame gloves?"

"Sure, 'Kura!"

Marik now had missing patches of hair along with Joey.

"Wonderful." Luna said sarcastically. "Anyways, onto questions and dares from Rya's Yami, Rose. First question, 'Seto, why are you so mean?'"

"Blame my jack[beep] father. And plus, my girlfriend doesn't think I mean!" Seto answered.

"Ok, next one! 'Yami, why do you have tri-color hair?'"

"My poor sad sister…" Cue Rose Death Glare™ "I have tri-color because I am awesome."

"More like the hairstylist made a mistake…" Bakura whispered to Crystal, who giggled in response.

"Now, onto the dares!" Creel said. "Seto, tell your deepest, darkest secret!"

"Fine… Only because my girlfriend is watching and 'cause I'm a man! I do in fact love my little brother. Does that work?" Seto answered while everyone stared in shock.

"I'm mentally scarred for life again…"

"Me too, 'Kura."

"Next dare! Marik, dye your hair pink!"

"No way."

"Magical Edward Elric Alchemy Powers don't fail me now!" Luna said as she clapped her hands together and poked Marik's hair. It turned pink. _Neon_ Pink.

"My beautiful hair!" Marik cried in anguish.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Luna smiled.

"Neither can we." Everyone else said.

"Let me ask some stuff!" Creel asked Luna.

"Fine."

"Yay! First," She slapped Joey. "Ok, that was fun. Now serious question time. Crystal and Bakura, what did you to do in the box?"

Everyone leaned in for an answer. "You don't need to know." Everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Ok, next." Creel grabbed the Chibi-fier and turned Bakura into a chibi. Chibi Bakura scooted closer to Crystal.

"Not funny." Crystal snarled. "I mean he's cute and all, but turn him back."

"Fine." And Bakura was returned to normal. "That sucked." He sighed.

"Alright, this question is from Bookfanx100, 'Yami/Yugi: What would you do if someone shaved your head?'"

"Let's find out!" Crystal and Bakura pulled out razors.

Soon enough, Yugi was on the floor sucking his thumb and crying while Atem ran around in circles screaming. Did I mention they were now bald?

"That was fun." Bakura said evilly.

"I agree." Crystal responded.

"Ok, I've got one more dare, from some one who'd like to remain anonymous. Creel and Bakura? Into the box." Luna said.

"No fair, even _I_ have a will to live." Bakura said.

"Let's get it over with…"

= - - - - Seven Minutes of Pained Screams Later… - - - - =

Seven minutes were up and Bakura dragged himself out of the box. He wasn't as badly beaten up as Marik, but he sustained several bruises.

"'Kura!" Crystal ran over to him.

"I counted how many times I would've died if I were a mortal… the total was 22 times."

Creel came out wielding her sledgehammer. "I went easy on him." Creel sighed.

"Ummmm, I guess that's the end of our show! Join us next time!" Luna concluded.

**AN: How'd ya like that? Epic OOC Bakura at some parts, but whatever. Kaiba was OOC too. But I like them that way, and apparently so does Crystal. Well, at least for one of them! Anyways, don't forget we have the Chibi-fier, and the box! So send in your dares and questions!**

**Special Thanks to 10thDoctorFan for once again coming onto my fic and encouraging me to carry on with this story. Did I mention that you're an amazing friend?**

**Special Thanks to Kanae Valentine for sending me continuous dares and keeping Kaiba in line! You rock!**

**Special Thanks to RyaBakurasFangirl and her Yami for sending me a truckload of dares! You are awesome! **

**Special Thanks also goes to Bookfanx100! Thanks for sending me that awesome question! You are wonderful!**

**Special guest positions are up for grabs! Leave a review, and PM me what your name and appearance will be on the show! Send in questions and dares, chibi-fier, guest appearance… I think that's it so review on your way out!**


	7. Musicals and Ninja Pizza Men!

**Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged or Fullmetal Alchemist. Ok, I said it. Where's my paycheck?**

**AN: And now I'm back! And we broke twenty reviews! Whoop!**

Musicals and Ninja Pizza Men!

Crystal: Luna Cania. Real name, no gimmicks!

Luna: Two husky dogs go 'round that outside, 'round the outside, 'round the outside. Two husky dogs go 'round that outside, 'round the outside, 'round the outside.

Maya and Phoebe: Bark! =run around twice=

Creel: Wheeeee~!

Crystal: Guess who's back?

Atem: Back again!

Marik: Luna's back!

Yugi: Tell a friend!

Joey: Guess who's back!

Tristian: Guess who's back!

Bakura: Guess who's back!

Ryou: Guess who's back!

Crystal: On fanfiction!

Luna: I've started a fanfic! 'Cause nobody wants to see Alex (1) no more!

Alex: Aw. =walks off sulking=

Luna: They want me, she's chopped liver! If you want me this is what I'll give ya, A messed up story! Some stories that drag on and on duller than the cr[beep] on that poor sap's laundry bin!

Everyone: WTH?

Luna: =shrugs= or the gasps when they get a flame or the gaps in their stories when they're not updating!

Crystal: Hey!

Luna: You waited this long so stop debating 'cause I'm back, it's time to read, and questions need asking! You may think I'm a bit looney, but the best people in this world are! So my school won't let me be or let me be me so let me see. They tried to switch me out with the Golden Compass, but it feels so empty without me so, Random Yu-Gi-Oh Special burned like a bridge. Got slower, you worried a smidge and raided the fridge! But don't panic, 'cause this chiz is gonna get manic, I just typed up a fan-song, SCREW YOU MARIK!

Marik: =pouts=

Luna: Now this looks like a job for me, so everyone just follow me. 'Cause we need a little comedy. 'Cause it feels so empty without me! I said this looks like a job for me, so everyone just follow me. 'Cause we need a little comedy. 'Cause it feels so empty without me.

And then Luna's iPhone died.

"Aw." She groaned. "Now we don't have any music to listen to!"

"Well, it was time to start the show anyways." Crystal responded.

"Oh, right. Anyways, welcome to the seventh installment of Random Yu-Gi-Oh Special! I don't think I need I need to introduce our special guest for today." Luna announced while Creel walked in from an alleyway.

"Hey everyone!" Creel shouted.

"Ra, why do you keep inviting her!" Bakura asked while practically pulling his hair out.

"Like I said, Crystal is now the equivalent of Ryou."

"I'm still here!"

"Ahem, so we need someone to back us up." Luna reminded the white haired yami.

"Right… Whatever just get on with the show." He sighed

"Yeah, anyways…" Luna said pulling out notes from her pocket. "From RyouBakurasfangirl! Yami, do you watch Fullmetal Alchemist, if so who's your favorite character?"

"I guess… Envy. Because his hair is awesome." And then Luna attacked him.

"That palm tree killed my Eddo-kun! He should die!" Luna screeched. "Luna punch!"

"Security!" Crystal yelled. The security men dragged Luna off of Yami.

"That was fun. Anyways, next question! Seto, have you ever cosplayed?" Luna said while brushing her jeans off.

"No."

"Alright next question! Joey, what's your fave color?" Luna asked while reading off the card.

Joey thought for a few seconds. "I guess… Green, white, and blue."

"Ok then, more questions! Joey again, if you had an ancient past who would you be?" Luna questioned, she tensed for the ridiculous answer that would follow.

"Pharaoh of course! Do you really dhink that I could be anything less?"

"You could be much lower, mutt." Bakura sneered.

"Shut it, furby!"

"No comment." Bakura sighed. He didn't want to be like Edward Elric or Luna and give off some kind of rant about that comment.

"Onto the dares! First one: Joey, go on a date with Rya!" Luna pointed to a car and Joey hopped in. And through the window they could see the brown haired girl with cat ears wave at Luna. Luna winked and waved back. Then the car started and Joey popped his head out of the car window.

"See ya losas!" He shouted. This was followed by madman laughter.

"I thought you said she was fourteen." Bakura stated.

"I did. Your point?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't she too young to drive?"

Luna pointed at herself. "I live in Florida. You're old enough to drive when you turn fourteen."

"No wonder Florida has so many car accidents…" Bakura concluded. Then Luna smacked him with her flame glove.

"Don't insult my state!"

"Ok then…" Crystal sighed while taking a card from her Hikari. "Next dare! Bakura, in the box with Anzu!" She took a second to realize what she had just said. "Does he… _have _to?"

"What the readers want, they get. I'll bring her back from the Shadow Realm for this dare." And so, the friendship monster was brought back from the Shadow Realm and was thrown into the box with Bakura.

= - - - -Seven minutes later…- - - - =

Bakura emerged with an expression of disgust on his face. "Never again. NEVER."

"Are you still sane?" Luna asked. Bakura nodded. "And as long as she's here… we'll ask the next question. Anzu/Tea: Why do you even scare yamis?"

"I don't scare anyone." She said innocently. Sadly, she failed to notice that Crystal and Bakura were hiding behind their respective Hikaris.

"Back to the Shadow Realm you go!" Luna shouted as she sent Anzu/Tea back to the Shadow Realm, and everyone cheered in rejoice. Luna, Creel, and Crystal stared setting off fireworks with their flame gloves.

"Marik, brainwash Yami into thinking he's a kitten!" Luna said after reading the next dare.

"Jeez, you people keep sending me the good dares!" Marik said quite happily.

Yami started was meowing and purring and licking his hand.

"Gross… turn him back." Luna growled.

"Fine, fine. Kill my fun…" Marik growled in disappointment.

Yami was turned back to the regular King of Games with ridiculous hair while Marik kept complaining about it. That was, until Creel smacked him with the flame glove and told him to shut up.

"Next!" Crystal called after she emerged from her Hikari's shadow. "Yami, tell your deepest, darkest secret."

"I have a crush on Crystal." Everyone gasped as they turned to look at Crystal who simply gasped along side them. Then they looked at Bakura who's right eye started to twitch like Luna's. And so after getting beat up by a human furby, Yami was sent to the Shadow Realm by Bakura who wanted him to be trapped with Anzu/Tea for a while.

"Ummm…" Crystal stuttered as a light pink shade started forming on her face, but it left as quickly as it came. "Kanae Valentine wants us to TP Tea's house then drench it in gasoline and set it on fire. Shall we?" She asked while pulling out rolls of toilet paper.

"We shall." Everyone else agreed while pulling out their own rolls of toilet paper.

After much fun, Luna used her newly developed alchemy powers to cover the house in gasoline, and then she, her yami, and Creel set it on fire using Mustang's gloves.

"Whoo hoo!" They all shouted.

"Ok, can I do my dares now?" Creel asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Luna agreed. And then she felt something cold clamp around her wrist. A handcuff. "Creel, what are you…?" Then violet-eyed girl smirked.

"Handcuffed to Ryou until I say so." Creel stated smugly.

"Whatever." Luna sighed.

Then Creel went over to Crystal and handcuffed her to Bakura, not that the two yamis cared. In fact, they looked like they were enjoying it.

After twelve awkward minutes, Creel declared: "Ok! Crystal and Bakura, handcuffs off," She opened the handcuffs. "Into the box!"

Both yamis smiled evilly before entering the box. One could only guess that they were plotting.

Creel smiled. "I am gonna dare myself to listen in on them again!" She cackled.

Luna face palmed herself. "Creel, you told me you wished you never listened in last time. And now that they've moved forward into their relationship it's proba-"

"Shut up before you convince me not to." And so Creel walked over to initiate her evil plan. She put her ear next to the box and… well, she still regrets ever doing so.

Creel's face was extremely pale when she walked back next to Luna.

"Can I ask or-"

"Don't. You can find out on your own."

"I figured you'd say that."

Bakura and Crystal happily walked out holding hands.

"I'm not even going to comment on your shirt anymore, Bakura." Luna sighed.

"Who can sing here?" Creel asked randomly.

"Look at the intro." Luna pointed out. "I think we all can."

"Oh. Right. Yugi!" Creel pointed. "No hairspray!" Yugi whimpered but his hairspray vanished and his hair fell down. Needless to say, Yugi looked like a girl. And everyone laughed.

"Ooh! Nice one, Creel!" Luna said as she high-fived her best friend.

"Thank you, Luna." Creel responded. "Ryou, why are you such a girl?" Another random question from the blonde girl.

"I'm not a girl!" Ryou practically screeched. Then he tried to tackle her but Creel held him off with one pinkie finger. Then Creel smirked evilly. And by evilly, I mean like Make-Bakura-Want-To-Hide evilly.

"Ryou, I know why you won't kiss Luna." She said in a singsong voice.

"Uh, Creel? That _really _isn't a subject you should-" Luna interjected, only to be cut off.

"Shut it, girl." Creel said before returning to teasing Ryou. "I know why!"

"Creel, enough. I want to get on with the show and I _know _what you're going to say. Don't." Luna snarled.

Creel sighed. "Fine, only because I owe you one." And so the blonde haired girl kept walking beside her best friend.

"Oh, yeah!" Crystal suddenly exclaimed randomly. "Hit it, Rose!" Then, a girl with dark pink hair and crimson eyes ran in and smacked Yami, who had been brought back from the Shadow Realm.

"And that's what you get for calling me 'poor' and 'sad' you baka!" Rose screamed as she smacked Yami.

Luna stood with her mouth wide open in surprise. Then she started to point from Crystal to Rose. "But-wha-you- Graah! What in the name of Ra is going on here!"

"Well," Rose started. "Since my baka Hikari is on a date with Joey, Crystal called me over to attack him," She pointed at her brother. "So I came. And now it's time for me to run!" And then she turned ran off.

"Ok, I'm going to-" Luna was about to say before Rose ran back.

"Oh, yeah I forgot this. Have any of you noticed the Bakura isn't anywhere to be seen? Ok, laters!" And so, Rose ran off again, leaving everyone to wonder where the heck Bakura disappeared to. And no one worried that Creel had killed him (or tried to, at least) because she was still walking next to Luna.

"I'm sure he'll turn up sometime, Crystal." Luna said while comforting her yami because she had started sniffling.

"Anyways…. Chibi-fying time!" Creel yelled as she turned Marik into a chibi.

"Gwoo?" Chibi Marik asked.

Luna face palmed herself. "So what do you plan on doing with chibi Marik?" She asked.

"This." Creel picked up the chibi.

"You're going to pick him up…?"

Creel walked up to a nearby shop window and threw chibi Marik through it, causing the glass to shatter.

"Creel!"

"What?" The violet eyed girl asked. "I wanted to throw him out of a window, but seeing as the box doesn't have a window, I threw him in one. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

Chibi Marik sniffled, then started to bawl.

"Well? Go work your magical chibi powers." Luna commanded.

"Ok." So, Creel picked up the chibi-fyer and turned Marik back to normal, or as normal as Marik can possibly be. Funny thing was, he was still crying like a baby. "Shut up, you twit!" And then Marik stopped crying in fear that he would get beat up by Creel.

"Ok, anything else you care to torture- Oh. My. Ra." Luna said as she pointed to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes passing the corner. But thing is, is that she wasn't alone. And Crystal's right eye twitched at the sight of the person passing the corner with her.

"Is that…? OMR, it is!" Creel whispered. And for some reason, the couple walking didn't seem to notice our extremely large group with ridiculous hair. At least, until Crystal walked straight up to the couple and slapped the taller of the two.

"How dare you, Bakura?" Crystal screeched.

Bakura blinked. "Ok, so I cheated. You still love me, right? Ow!" Bakura asked before Crystal slapped him again.

"I hope you cheated at a dang card game," This statement attracted the gasps of the group. Then Crystal pointed to the girl. "And not with this son of a sphinx!"

The girl gasped and glared at Crystal. "He's mine!"

"No! I met him three-thousand years ago!"

"I don't give a chiz! He's mine!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Will both of you SHUT UP! We're abusing the caps lock!" Luna screamed, as though _she _wasn't abusing the caps lock at all.

Then the green-eyed girl thought for a second before turning to glare at Bakura. "You're three-thousand years old? Ew! You're a grandpa! And not only that, but you were cheating on me for that b-"

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Luna and Crystal screamed before proceeding to beat the ever-loving shiz out of the girl. And so, when the rabid duo was done, said girl ran off screaming.

- - - - =Meanwhile, in the background= - - - -

Ryou looked confused. "What is 'chiz' anyway?" He asked.

Surprisingly, Creel answered. "I think it's some kind of sausage."

"Oh."

- - - - =Back with Crystal, Luna, and Bakura= - - - -

"Crystal, I-"

"Save it, Furby." Crystal replied.

Creel leaned over and whispered to Seto. "I think we just witnessed Crystal and Bakura break up."

Seto just stared at her before replying: "No sh[beep], Sherlock." Kaiba's coat had never been turned into charcoal before, to say the least.

"Ok, so now we continue. Hey!" Luna said as she pointed to an abandoned warehouse. "I bet the Ninja Pizza Men would be there! Let's go!"

And so our group headed into the abandoned warehouse. It was dark, and, well, abandoned.

"Ra, it's so cold in here…" Crystal mumbled as she pulled her denim jacket closer.

"You want to borrow my jacket?" Bakura offered while he pulled of his black coat.

Crystal pushed it away. "I already have a jacket, idiot." She grumbled. Bakura sighed in response. She glared at him. "What are you sighing about? I was a great girlfriend, I never asked for anything. But noooo, you went ahead and cheated on me. _I'm_ the one who should be sighing!" Bakura sighed again. Crystal slapped him. He stopped sighing.

"Ummm, guys? Someone's coming! Hide!" Luna shouted. The group hid behind boxes, but Marik, Yami, and Yugi's hair stuck up above the boxes. Luna sighed in annoyance.

"Ok, the boss told me to put this here so-what the?" The minion said as he saw Yugi's hair.

Creel's head popped up behind a box and she grinned evilly. She whistled and several cats started to meow everywhere.

"Why are there so many cats? I thoug-" The Pizza Ninja Man complained but he was cut off by Creel.

"ATTACK!" She shouted and everyone got out of his or her hiding spot.

"Silver Fangs, attack!" Luna yelled in response. And a full out brawl ensued after the PNM (Pizza Ninja Man) minion called for back up. Luna, Creel, and surprisingly Crystal were extremely useful considering they could just make the area around the minions explode so they would be sent flying. Marik, Yugi, Yami, and Seto made themselves useful by throwing children's trading cards at the PNM. And Bakura and Ryou… well, they weren't doing anything useful besides making the PNM laugh at Bakura's hair.

But eventually, the PNM had to surrender, because Creel threatened to glue their heads together, which she showed an example of on two unfortunate PNM.

"I want my yami's Shadow Magic back and the magical character remote. _Now._" Luna growled.

"Ok. Ok. Here, take it." A PNM said as he handed a box to Luna.

"No, no, no. Bad Pizza Man!" Said an oddly familiar sounding voice. "They don't deserve to have that."

Crystal growled. "Pegasus." She pointed at one of the towers of boxes that had a tall figure standing on top. "I thought we had a restraining order on you!"

Suddenly, the lights in the warehouse turned on revealing the figure standing on the boxes wasn't Pegasus at all, but a PNM adjusting a TV with Pegasus' face in it. "You still do."

"Is this for not inviting you to do the show with us?" Luna asked.

"Ye- No!" Pegasus responded. "I'm doing this because-" Creel interrupted.

"Because 4Kids told you to, right?" Pegasus nodded. "Yay! I was right!" Creel cheered.

"Anywho, I no longer have a use for this building, so I'm going to blow it up. Toodles!" And so, the TV screen turned off.

"Doesn't this remind anyone of volume 4 of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga?" Luna asked and Creel, Crystal, and shockingly Ryou raised their hands.

"Whatever! We need to get out of here!" Bakura shouted. And then, BOOM! An explosion came from the side of the warehouse. Then, another explosion and another and another. Needless to say, our group was being showered in rubble. But they escaped, still in one piece.

= - - - - Back in Luna's Recording Room - - - - =

"So now that we know that 4Kids and Pegasus are behind the whole thing, we know where to aim our attacks." Luna concluded.

"But they're a multi-million dollar company and we're just a group under them." Ryou stated.

"True." Luna conceded. Everyone knew that Luna had an overwhelming pride, so even under disadvantages she would still fight. But everyone hoped that this wasn't one of those times. "But we _also _have the owner of a multi-million dollar on our team. Right, Seto?" Luna smiled evilly.

"I really don't want to get any lawsuits, thank you very much." Seto responded.

"Kanae!" Luna called, and almost instantly, Kanae walked through the door.

"Hey, everyone! What's up, Luna?" She asked.

Luna pointed to Seto. "Get your boyfriend back in line."

Kanae smiled. "Ok!" The brown-haired girl walked up to her CEO boyfriend. "Stop being lazy and go help my friend! Or else, I suppose I could just go ahead and pull a Bakura."

"Hey! Now my name is being referenced to cheating on someone?"

"Yes."

"It figures."

"Ok, I'll do whatever you want!" Seto cried out randomly.

"Good. Bye, Luna!" Kanae waved good-bye to her friend.

Ryou laughed a little. "Goes to show who wears the pants in that relationship."

"Shut it, Fluffy. You don't even _have _a relationship." Seto snorted.

"Um, I guess it's time to end the show!" Luna interrupted before Seto and Ryou could start fighting.

= - - - -Meanwhile, in the plotting room of 4Kids…- - - - =

"Should we send them our little gift?"

"We should." And evil laughter filled the room.

"Son, keep it down in there!"

One of the Big Five snarled. "Mom! I'm busy plotting evil!"

"I don't care! I made cookies just for you!"

"Oooooh! Cookies!" And so, the Big Five stopped plotting and went to go eat baked treats.

**AN: Wow! Eleven and a quarter pages! I hope you enjoyed this random chapter. Jeez, I had like four special guests today. But anyways, leave me lots of dares and questions for me! All flames will be directed toward the appropriate alchemist.**

**(1) Alex is a character from my story Dragons of Chaos**

**Special thanks to 10thDoctorFan for being Crystal's back up. We could not have faced the PNM without you. You get another one of Alphonse's kittens.**

**Special thanks to RyouBakurasfangirl for appearing in my fanfic. Rya, you are an amazing author and I hope you update your hilarious story soon. Rose, Bakura thanks you for beating up your brother. You two get brownies that Creel baked.**

**Special thanks to Kanae Valentine for keeping Seto in line. You deserve a pair of Mustang's Gloves. =hands gloves to you=**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all get cookies! Keep up the great dares and questions!**


End file.
